A liquid crystal display (LCD) is being used in various electronic devices such as a computer monitor, a television, a mobile communication terminal, and a navigation device. The LCD includes a backlight unit that supplies light to the LCD on a bottom surface thereof because the LCD is a non-luminous display device.
In the backlight unit, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp has been widely used as a light source, but recently, a light emitting diode (LED) is widely used as the light source.
The LED is being used as the backlight unit of the LCD as well as a lighting device of various apparatuses requiring light.